one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cenarius vs. Etrigan
The Round of 32 continues as Cenarius of World of Warcraft (nominated by J) fights Etrigan of DC Comics (also nominated by J)! Who will triumph in Round Two? The Heart of the Land or the Demon of DC comics? Introduction Cenarius was walking down a pathway as it is devided into two parts. To the left of him was some form of a civilization and to the right was a luss forrest. Naturally he picked the path to the right of him. However just as he was going in that direction, he heard a loud footstep. This got his attention as a demon was charging at him on horseback. As the horsemen got near him, Cenarius then made the horse disappear and Etrigan fall on his face. He then tried to step on the demon, however Etrigan rolled at the last second to avoid being crushed. He soon took out his sword and charged at Cenarius. GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues 【Mege ManX2】 Wheel Gater Stage Guitar Cover) 60 Etrigan strikes with his sword as Cenarius catches them in his fists. Etrigan: Strong hands Cenarius: The fact that your blades aren’t dust right now is proof you’re strong as well. Etrigan backflips out of Cenarius’s grasp and continues to carwheel to avoid green balls of energy Cenarius shoots at him. 55 Etrigan launches a slash at Cenarius who counters with a wave of his hands. A green barrier forms and blocks the slash with a mighty boom. Etrigan jabs at Cenarius who blocks with a forcefield and punches the demon into the air. Cenarius leaps after him and begins a flurry of razor-sharp leaves, hitting Etrigan one seval times and sending him crashing to the ground. Etrigan stands up, to Cenarius’ surprise and admiration, and launches a powerful slash into the sky. Cenarius catches it in his hands, blocking damage but still gets carried further into the air by its force. Etrigan travels into the air after him with hard strike, and his swords clash against Cenarius’ fists high above the ground. 40 They begin to descend, slashing and punching equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Cenarius catches Etrigan’s blades again. Etrigan summons a demon blade, slashing Cenarius across the chest. A kick to the chest sends Cenarius up, and Etrigan follows after him with a rapid string of slashes. When he finally escapes, he heals himself, and punches the air. A shockwave rings out and the force pushes the demon back, disarming him of his sword. The demon gets rushed and Cenarius engages in magic combat, dominating him. 26 Cenarius: A demon not good without his weapons, Pathetic! Etrigan slashes with his arm, catching Cenarius off guard, but another one of Cenarius' punches sends Etrigan tunnelling into the ground underneath a massive redwood tree. The tree starts to stir, and gets lifted off the ground. He throws it at Cenarius, who shatters it with a single punch, but Etrigan has already uprooted another tree, holding it like a massive sword. His next swings are more powerful; Cenarius eventually manages to destroy it with a blast of green energy, however, Etrigan has managed to get closer to his sword. 16 Activating his beserk mode, Etrigan rushes at Cenarius, who lets his magic fly so fast you can barely see them. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide, until Cenarius finds an opening and hits Etrigan’s chest. However Etrigan surprises Cenarius with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the creature. 7 Cenarius attempts to hit Etrigan with a magic leaf, but Etrigan slices it in half. With a twist of his wrist, he cuts Cenarius’ hoof off. Far from helpless, Cenarius blows Etrigan away with his other fist. Cenarius: One more strike will end this! Etrigan: I agree! 2 As Cenarius draws back his fist, Etrigan draws his sword. In an instant, they shoot forward, Etrigan slashes and sheathing his sword and Cenarius finishing his punch. However the slashes was more powerfull as Cenarius falls to the ground. K.O. Cenarius fell to the ground as Etrigan walks over to the unconscious body of the creature of nature. Etrigan: You need to realize that I am not your enemy. I will come back for you lat... Etrigan's sentence is cutoff as the demon looks in both horror and interest. Result ???: Hmm. I was expecting the big guy to take this, but I guess not. Well you have your fair share of challenges, but let's see if you can handle this. Hhhhhaaaa!!!!! This melee's winner is Etrigan. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dante) Winning Combatant: Cenarius: 1 Etrigan: 7 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees